Lithographic apparatuses can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the mask may contain a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion in one go; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative apparatus, commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. Since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally <1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as described herein can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a mask pattern is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging step, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g., an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the “lens”; however, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection systems, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping or controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens”. Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Twin stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441, incorporated herein by reference.
The photolithographic masks referred to above comprise geometric patterns corresponding to the circuit components to be integrated onto a silicon wafer. The patterns used to create such masks are generated utilizing CAD (computer-aided design) programs, this process often being referred to as EDA (electronic design automation). Most CAD programs follow a set of predetermined design rules in order to create functional masks. These rules are set by processing and design limitations. For example, design rules define the space tolerance between circuit devices (such as gates, capacitors, etc.) or interconnect lines, so as to ensure that the circuit devices or lines do not interact with one another in an undesirable way. The design rule limitations are typically referred to as “critical dimensions” (CD). A critical dimension of a circuit can be defined as the smallest width of a line or hole or the smallest space between two lines or two holes. Thus, the CD determines the overall size and density of the designed circuit. Of course, one of the goals in integrated circuit fabrication is to faithfully reproduce the original circuit design on the wafer (via the mask).
Another goal is to be able to utilize the same “process” for imaging a given pattern with different lithography systems (e.g., scanners) without having to expend considerable amounts of time and resources determining the necessary settings of each lithography system to achieve optimal/acceptable imaging performance. As is known, designers/engineers spend a considerable amount of time and money determining the optimal settings of a lithography system (e.g., scanner), which include numerical aperture (NA), σin, σout, etc., when initially setting up a given process to work with a particular scanner so that the resulting image satisfies the design requirements. Indeed, this is often a trial and error process wherein the scanner settings are selected and the desired pattern is imaged and then measured to determine if the resulting image is within specified tolerances. If not, the scanner settings are adjusted and the pattern is imaged once again and measured. This process is repeated until the resulting image is within the specified tolerances.
However, as each scanner, even identical model types, exhibit different optical proximity effects (OPEs) when imaging a pattern, the actual pattern imaged on the substrate differs from scanner to scanner due to the different OPEs. For example, different OPEs associated with given scanners can introduce significant CD variations through pitch. As such, it is not possible to simply utilize either scanner to image a given pattern, as the resulting image can vary considerably. Thus, if it is desirable to utilize a different scanner to print a given pattern, the engineers must optimize or tune the new scanner, so that the resulting image satisfies the design requirements. Currently, this is typically accomplished by a trial and error process, which as noted above, is both expensive and time consuming.
Some automated approaches have been developed, such as model-based matching and tuning (see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/892,407 filed Aug. 22, 2007, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein). Model-based matching and tuning rely on metrology to measure CDs and/or selection of certain gauges. This may be very time consuming and expensive. It is also pattern specific, that is, there is no guarantee of matching for patterns not selected.